Anonymous Admirer
by JenniClouds
Summary: Hiruma receives a box of chocolates on Valentines day without a name of who the sender is. Feeling the need to find out who it is, Hiruma sends out his dog to go look for the person. Full sum inside. Yaoi/Shounen-ai


**Summary: Hiruma receives a box of chocolates on Valentines day without a name of who the sender is. Feeling the need to find out who it is, Hiruma sends out his dog to go look for the person. It just so happens that the person who gave it to him was someone he would never have expected. And it _also_ just so happens that Hiruma has feelings for the other too.**

Happy Valentines Day~ (: keke, so to celebrate this awesome day (Which also happens to be Chinese New Years too), I wrote a story that I started last month, edited it, and it went from 12 000 words (more or less) to 9, 323 words ^^;

Buuuuut, I hope you guys like it anyways~ Uhhhm, this is my second Eyeshield 21 story (the other one was really short though) so please be easy on me...? x] jkk; tell me whut i need to work on, though, if you just flame me for no reason, then uhhhn, idk, i think i'd be pretty mad at you =X so please don't. Just tell me whut's wrong with my story and shizz hahah,

So uhhhm, yeah, the underscores imply that it's a new paragraph so if that's too confusing for you, then please tell me, ^^;

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Eyeshield 21. I wish I owned alot of animes. But I don't. The only thing I can do right now is write something fictional about them.

* * *

__Valentine's Day was quite a special event as Deimon high school was buzzing with life on this particular day. Whether it was because this was the one day that the students were all free from the devil and blessed with the cupid or because it was an excuse to skip classes to give chocolates to someone you really admired, you'd never know. And on this particular day, the devil was found sitting in the club house tapping away on his laptop with the rest of the members when Mamori burst in with Suzuna while carrying red and pink bags in each hand.

__Hiruma raised an elegant brow and chewed on his gum, what the hell did they think they were doing? This wasn't some kind of charity place where they went around and sent other people chocolates. The blonde demon scoffed and turned his attention back to his laptop. In the background though, he vaguely heard the voices of the people around him as they surround the single table, waiting for their box of chocolates,

"Here, this one's for you, Monta-kun." Mamori fished out a medium sized, heart shaped box out of her bag and handed it to him, "It's homemade." She added rather proudly. Monta's nostrils flared as he pumped a fist into the air,

"Yatta! I got chocolates from Mamori-san!" he hollered as he bounced around the room excitedly. The manager proceeded to pull out different coloured boxes and handed them to each person in the room,

"Here you go, Sena. This one's yours." She said as she handed him the biggest box out of all of the members. The brunette laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, he wasn't quite used to getting chocolates yet but he thanked her nonetheless. Monta glared at him and Sena shrank back, it really wasn't his fault that Mamori thought she had to give him chocolates every year because she didn't think anyone would give him any, which was sort of true though. Suzuna wheeled over to him (on her roller blades) and dropped a small box in front of the brunette,

"Here." She murmured lowly and made her way through the team to the other clubhouse that was attached to the old one. Sena gawked at her retreating form but opened the little box anyways,

"Ohhh, Suzuna gave you liquor filled chocolates!" Kurita exclaimed, eyes wide as he peered over the latter are shoulder. Komusubi nodded after his so called master, hands balled into fists and a soft grunt escaped his lips. Sena laughed quietly and set them down on the table, how the hell did Suzuna get these? Wasn't she too young to be buying chocolates with liquor in them? A possibility popped up and before Sena could find the nerve to ask, a dirty blonde spun into his view,

"Ah-ha~ha! I bought those, 150%!" he gave him the thumbs up sign and the brunette sweat dropped, so that was how she had done it. Who knew having an idiot for a brother sure could be so useful? Sena's hazel eyes darted around the room and rested upon Hiruma's tall, lean figure perched on a swivel chair. Sena looked away, blushing. His heart was beating rapidly again.

---

__Hiruma continued to chew his gum and type away on his laptop as he rested his legs on the table. He had been checking the school's website and found a poll exclusively for Valentine's day. His smirk broadened when he read the question of the poll and the results: Who would you ask to be your Valentine from the football team?

Sena/Eyeshield 21 : 124 votes

Hiruma : 93 votes

Juumonji : 59 votes

Kuroki : 48 votes

Togano : 48 votes

Kurita : 47 votes

Komusubi: 40 votes

Monta: 30 votes

So even guys from this school found the shrimp attractive huh? Since there was no way that the female population would be over 200 in this school. A female voice cut him from his train of thoughts and Hiruma glared at the intruder,

"Here's your chocolates." Mamori said as she dumped cardboard box overflowing with sweets onto the table in front of him. Hiruma grinned devilishly and blew a bubble with his gum,

"Woahh! As expected of Hiruma-sempai!" Monta exclaimed, gawking at the box while drool collected in the corner of his mouth, "Those look so good too!" he shouted as he pumped a fist into the air, the other fist was clutching the red box against his chest. Sena laughed and looked towards Hiruma,

"A-ano Hiruma-san, I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off since it's Valentine's day...." he asked timidly while pushing his two index fingers together, a habit that he had grown since he met Hiruma not more than a year ago. The quarterback looked up from his cardboard box and frowned while pulling out his machine gun out of nowhere,

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" he aimed at the frail figure and pulled the trigger, "We have a game coming up in 3 weeks!! What the hell do you need to take a whole day off for?!" he continued his firing as Sena did his best to run away from it. The gun ran out of ammo in no time and Hiruma scoffed, "Let's go practice!" he ordered as he leaned his machine gun against his shoulder and walked out the door. Sena sighed hopelessly and picked himself off the floor. Hiruma was merciless even on holidays, what a tough nut.

---

__Hiruma scoffed as he looked at Monta and Sena running towards the practice dummies for the line. The monkey was holding out just fine but Sena was...well, let's just say that all his muscles were in his legs. The blonde took out a megaphone and shouted vigorously into it, "What the fuck are you doing, damn shrimp! Use more strength and push with your body!" Sena winced at the devil's voice but nodded silently, getting up for another try. After all, who knew what would happen if you didn't follow his orders? The brunette ran back until he concluded that he was far enough and bolted off from the balls of his feet. Just as he was about to come into contact with the blue figured dummy, a machine gun sounded from no more than 7 feet behind him, "Practice is over! Come back within 2 hours time! We're going to watch Oujo's game today!!" Hiruma announced as he open a piece of gum wrapper and pushed the gum into his mouth. Sena stood there dumbfounded from the announcement until he felt Monta place his hand onto his shoulder. He turned his head far enough to look at the monkey and blushed when he gave him the thumbs up sign and said ecstatically,

"Now you can go home and make your little Valentine's chocolates!" the brunette nodded anyways and ran off into the direction of the clubhouse, Monta trailing after him and jumping around, "So, so, so, who's it gunna be for?" Sena's light running slowed to a jog so that the wide receiver could match his pace. He shrugged gently,

"I-I don't know. Maybe Hiruma-san or someone." He muttered quietly while pushing his two index fingers together again, things like this weren't supposed to be mentioned in public, it was embarrassing. Monta stopped short and gawked at the other who didn't notice the sudden change of attitude and continued walking,

"Sena... you're gay?!"Monta asked him. The brunette looked back a bit and nervously laughed,

"A-Ah, well I don't know... b-but it's just that Hi-Hiruma-san was the first person that came to mind." Sena confessed rather boldly. Monta nodded and posed in a thinking position,

"So how do you know if you're gay or not?" boy was he taking this lightly. Sena decided to answer him his way,

"When you see him and he makes you smile all day... or something like that." He ended meekly; so much for an answer. But Monta seemed to have accepted that as a good enough reason and continued to walk off. Sena pulled his helmet off and the sound of a gun cocking met his ears,

"Fucking shrimp and butt-monkey!! I told you that practice was over and that you only have two hours before you guys have to be back!!" Hiruma shouted and fired his machine gun, yet again. The duo scrambled around before booking off to their clubhouse, seemingly safe from the devil for the next two hours. They looked at each other and shared a determined look; they were going to work their asses off during the time they were given.

---

__Hiruma glared at the clock as if it was the one at fault. Just what were the two chibis of the team doing running late at such a crucial time like this? Muttering a string of colourful four-letter words, he went back to polishing his gun to the point where it shined like a diamond in the sun. Those two were going to get quite an earful from his gun once they came back from whatever the hell they were doing. The blonde demon chewed on his gym and blew a small bubble from it, popping just as the door slammed open. There stood Sena and Monta, slouching to the ground and panting heavily. Hiruma was about to cock his gun when he realized something: their clothes were different from this morning. The running back was clad in a pair of black jeans, similar to the skinny style and slightly faded around his thighs. He also wore a striped white and pink long sleeved shirt that was one size too big for him. Sena's shoes were still the same old sneakers he used whenever he went to classes but his belt was far from regular. A neon pink belt adorned his petit waist as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees while letting out short, rigid gasps. Who the hell dolled him up?

__The butt-monkey was breathing heavily and dressed quite abnormally too. He was wearing a t-shirt like usual except this one was more... feminine, so to say. There was an animated piece of sushi plastered on a dark blue background and seemed to fit Monta just fine, his pants did too. The wide receiver wore a pair of dark grey straight cut jeans, kind of like Sena's but the colour didn't fade in any places that Hiruma could see. Monta's old, worn out shoes were replaced with a pair of clean white ones and from where the devil was sitting, he couldn't make out what the colour of the monkey's belt was. Monta let out a grunt as he stood up straight, quickly regaining his composure. Sena followed his actions and turned to face the blonde. The duo bowed multiple times before speaking. It was Monta who had found his voice first, "W-W-We're really sorry we're late!" He declared, not daring to look Hiruma in the eye. This didn't surprise the blonde one bit. "W-we got ca-caught up in something you see..." the butt-monkey pushed his forefingers together and looked sideways at Sena for a bit of help. The brunette tore his eyes away from the floor,

"A-And we sort of forgot about the time." Sena finished for Monta, his eyes landing on Hiruma's lean figure. The quarter back blew another bubble with his gum and smirked once the bubble had popped,

"Kehh, do you seriously think that I would forgive you guys just because you two chibi's said sorry?" he stood up and set his gun against his shoulder. The devil cackled and Sena felt a chill run down his spine, nothing good ever came from the other's laugh. "The shrimp sits beside me and butt-monkey here sits beside chin-fuzz during Ojo's game!" Hiruma pointed at them and the duo gawked at him,

"Th-that's not fair! We won't be able to see anything!" Sena reasoned, momentarily forgetting about the fact that he was trying to get through to a devil. Hiruma only smiled teasingly and retorted,

"Exactly." Monta let out a cry of frustration as he balled both of his hands into fists, if he had to sit on the benches, he would have chosen to sit next to Mamori, the woman of his dreams and not the big doofus who made a fool of himself every 10 seconds. The shortest of the three sighed helplessly; his stomach was being to feel a bit queasy, almost like something was jumping about inside of him.

---

__The Devil Bats were caught up in a storm. A storm of raging fangirls to be exact and Sena was not enjoying this one bit. Sure he had been near girls in his life but not as much as he was now. Girls surrounded him in every direction as he desperately tried to look for an opening that he could squeeze through. He had a small frame, he could have gotten past them if they had given him even half a foot of space, but no, they had to suffocate him with their chests and high pitched voices. So Sena did the only thing he could think of at the moment: he bowed meaninglessly,

"Ah-ha-ha-ha, thank-you. Thank-you. Excuse me please. Thank-you." They slowly backed away from him to provide enough space for his 90 degree bows. Once there was enough space between the teenagers, the brunette positioned himself and set off, running as fast as he could out of the hoard of people and into the arms of a certain quarter back who's smirk was growing wider with each passing second. Sena looked up and immediately tensed when he realized that he had just collided into Hiruma when he was blindly running away from the fangirls mere seconds ago. The devil looked down at him and said,

"Heh, you're quite energetic today." The sound of a gun cocking shocked the brunette, how was the blonde able to use a gun while holding him up? Then it hit him like ice water: It wasn't Hiruma who was holding the gun. Panicking, the running back quickly looked around him and his eyes landed on his sister figure just a few feet away from where he and Hiruma were standing, the devil's hands wrapped around the smaller boy's shoulders and Sena leaning into his chest, this looked bad no matter which way you looked at it. Mamori shrieked out a question as she fired her bazooka,

"Just what do you think you're doing to Sena, Hiruma-kun?!?!" she glared protectively at Hiruma and reached out to grab the shorty with one hand, "Don't drag him into your world!" the manager was just about to pull the brunette behind her when she heard Sena gasp. Another hand was placed on his shoulder and was beginning to have a firm grip on him,

"Heh, I'm not doing anything to him, manajerk. But he's sitting beside me today." Hiruma retorted and pulled the other back. Mamori fumed, just what was the quarterback babbling on about? There was no way that she would let Sena sit next to the devil. So she pulled the brunette back by his arm and said,

"Why does he have to sit beside you? If anything, he should be nowhere near you!" the manager and the quarterback shared a heated glare just above Sena's head and the brunette sighed, deciding to be the peacemaker of this all, he wrenched his arm out of Mamori's vice-like grip and pulled away from Hiruma, taking a step forward so that he was standing in between them,

"Mamori-neechan, it's okay, it was my fault to begin with, I forgot about the time and I arrived late with Monta." Sena stated reassuringly. The girl raised an eyebrow at them but then expressed her worry,

"What does that have to do with anything, Sena? Hiruma could hurt you if you're not careful!" she warned and Sena laughed a little, to think Mamori would have stopped babying him by now. The blonde seemed to have been able to read thoughts for he had said the exact same thing that Sena was thinking,

"Kehh, to think you would've stopped babying him by now, manajerk!" Hiruma spat out, a smug look spreading across his face, he never lost when it came to verbal assault. "The shrimp has to sit beside me because he came late and as a punishment for that he won't get to see Shin run in this game." The blonde smiled evilly and pushed the back of Sena's shoulder, "Let's go, shrimp!"

"Hyee! H-Hai!" the brunette walked on ahead of the two and into the stadium, pondering on which side of the devil he was supposed to sit on. Mamori stopped Hiruma just before he followed behind the lithe boy,

"You better not do anything to him, Hiruma-kun." She whispered lowly, eyes cast downward and shadowed by her bangs. The devil only smiled and continued to walk away from the female, but not before retaliating with a,

"I can do whatever I want to him, manajerk."

---

__Sena sat beside Hiruma and nervously played with the hem of his shirt while looking around him, seemingly look around for someone. Annoyed by the agitated attitude, the blonde dug into his pocket for a five dollar bill and waved it in front of the brunette's face, "Go buy something for me." he demanded and Sena nodded, taking the dollar bill with both hands and gingerly walking off. 'That should keep him occupied until the game starts' Hiruma thought to himself as he chewed quietly on his gum. Moments later, a familiar figure appeared in front of him and dropped a bag of chocolates onto his lap,

"Here." The person said rather grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't see why people always ask me to give things to you." She added, while glaring at the box on the top of the pile. Hiruma cackled and rummaged through the bag,

"If you don't like it then tell them, don't go complaining to me, manajerk." He had somehow reached his way all the way down to the bottom of the bag and fished out a pink rectangular box decorated with red ribbons and no name tag as to who it was from. Hiruma raised an eyebrow at this,

"Moh, again with that horrible name!" Mamori exploded on him, "I swear, if you say that again, I will-"

"Hey, manajerk, who's this from?" he waved the box side to side, carelessly tossing it from hand to hand every now and then,

"Hey! You should be careful with that! Someone made it whole-heartedly just for you! Don't just throw it around!" she warned him, refusing to answer his question. Hiruma stared at her for a long minute before letting the subject drop and going back to his bag of treats, picking one up and looking at it then setting it down in the bag again, "Jeez, you're ignoring me again..." Mamori said frustrated with the way that Hiruma always treated her. She looked away and saw Sena running back towards them while clutching something tightly to his chest. Once he had gotten closer, Mamori realized that he was holding two regular sized heart shaped boxes with different printings on them.

__One was brown and had a single rose carved into the lid and the other was a white box with a red ribbon on the front. The manager placed a finger on her chin and thought about the situation. How strange, Sena was never one to accept chocolates unless they were from someone close to him, so who in the world would give him such expensive-looking chocolates?

"Sorry I came back so late!" The brunette announced, face flushed from the running that he had done. Mamori disregarded that and went straight to questions,

"Sena, who gave you those?" she pointed to the innocent boxes laying in his hands and the running back blushed,

"O-Oh, this one is from Juumonji-kun," he motioned towards the white box, "and this one is from Riku." He moved his arm so that Mamori had a clearer view of the brown box. Sena then balanced the boxes in one hand and used his free one to dig into his jean pants, he pulled out 3 packs of gum and smiled, "These are for Hiruma-sa....n." the brunette's smile faltered when he saw the bag situated in the blonde's lap. He looked down at the 3 small packs he had just bought and felt disheartened when he realized that the quarterback wouldn't be eating them since he already had something sweet to chew on. Hiruma pointed his finger at him and said,

"Come here, I want my damn gum." He curled his finger multiple times until Sena finally understood him and sat down beside the blonde, handing him the gum while doing so. Mamori puffed her cheeks and warned Sena one last time before walking away and letting the game start,

"Be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." The brunette nodded and smiled reassuringly, even though he really wanted to run away from the devil's heated stare.

---

__Sena fidgeted in his seat yet again as he heard the various announcements from the speakers booming throughout the crowds of people. The only reason he came here was to see the amazing Shin in action and now, due to his height and punishment, he couldn't see a single thing. "And he does it again! Ojo White Knight's Shin Seijuro is unstoppable!" the crowd roared with a great chant as Sena tried his best to peer over the railings to see even just a bit of the game, all he saw was the green patches on the far side of the field. Frustrated, he turned to face the demon and asked him,

"Can you let me watch him play for just a few moments? Please, Hiruma-san." The blonde raised an elegant brow and chewed on his gum,

"Heh, a punishment is a punishment. Be lucky I didn't throw any of my secret grenades at you." He cackled evilly and turned his attention back to the game, completely forgetting about the shorty sitting beside him who was probably on the verge of crying. The brunette sighed and turned away from Hiruma, if he couldn't watch then he would just have to do something else. Sena fingered the curved sides of the chocolate heart that Juumonji had given him and looked over at the other one that was given to him by Riku. Maybe he should eat one from each so that they didn't think that he was favouring one but not the other. Deciding to do so, Sena peeled off the lids on both and took out one chocolate from each box, holding them gently in his hand so that he could put the lids back on and pile them on his lap.

__That was when he realized something: he didn't know which one to eat first. Maybe he should just shove them both into his mouth and wait for it to melt. They were pretty small pieces, Sena's mouth could handle it... he hoped. But, being the stubborn boy that he was, he stuffed the two chocolates into his mouth and waited. Waited for them to melt or until he choked, whichever one came first would be fine with him.

__The chocolate had begun to melt in no more than 30 seconds after he had placed them into his mouth and the mixture of milk chocolate and white chocolate was better than he expected. And in his subconscious, Sena let out a soft moan as he momentarily closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet sensation that was overflowing his taste buds.

__ Hiruma watched the brunette's lithe body shift backwards and lean against the chair, a small smile graced his lips and a flushed face that was most likely from the heat of the sun coming down on him. The blonde scoffed and tore his gaze away from the boy, and unfamiliar glint in his eye. What kind of idiot would wear a long-sleeved shirt and black pants on such a hot day like this? Hiruma looked down at his hands that just happened to be holding the chocolate box that had no name of the sender and he briefly thought of all the possible candidates and things he could do to reveal that person. He cackled quietly to himself, whoever had the nerve to send him chocolates without a name obviously never thought about his non-human companion.

---

__The game was over and the White Knights had won 107-0. Sena sat at the very back of the bus, sulking over the whole 'watching Shin play' issue with Monta. His knees were pressed to his chest as he turned his head to the side and looked out the window. He saw his faint reflection in the corner and sighed; if Hiruma wasn't so evil then maybe he would have been able to persuade the guy to let him watch Shin play even for a few minutes. "So how was your time at the game?" Sena asked, starting to feel a bit of fatigue. He stifled a yawn and turned his head so that he was facing the monkey who looked like he was both sad and frustrated,

"It sucked! I mean, that idiot had to stand up and twirl around every 10 seconds just to get attention! People from behind stared at us the whole time. It sucked, MAX!" Monta complained as he mimicked the dirty blonde's twirling to the best of his ability while still in his chair. Sena could only laugh lightly at him; it wasn't every day that he got to see a monkey dance in its seat in a moving vehicle. The sound of a bubble popping met their ears and the duo tensed ever so slighty, maybe if they stayed like this then Hiruma wouldn't notice them laughing too loudly for his liking,

"Kehh, what are you two doing in the back?" The devil's husky voice sounded soothing to the brunette's ears, but he feared the other anyway. Hiruma smirked satisfyingly, scaring the duo into submission was something so easily accomplished to him that it had become a regular routine. "Who said you two could sit together? Your punishment isn't over yet." The blonde made a motion towards the chairs opposite to where they were sitting, "Go sit with chinfuzz, butt-monkey." Monta stared wide-eyed at the quarter back before looking at Sena one last time and stuttering out a feeble,

"H-H-Hai, H-H-Hiruma-sempai." The monkey bolted out of his seat and awkwardly looked around for his new one. Hiruma, on the other hand, had made himself quite comfortable on Monta's former seat and opened a new pack of sugar-free gum. Sena could only stare at those long fingers moving gracefully over the pack and stay alert in case those sharp nails struck him in the eye, he shuddered just by the thought of it.

"What's the matter, shrimp? You cold or something?" the blonde asked while chewing on his gum and raising an eyebrow. Sena shook his head and laughed a little,

"N-No, I'm not cold." He stated quietly and turned his head back to the window. His whole body stiffened at the new discovery he had just made: The scenery was mostly blue and brown. That wasn't normal for Tokyo since it was always crowded with people and had way more colours than just those two. It looked more like a ship dock than anything.

__And suddenly, it dawned him, they weren't going back to the school, they were going overseas to God knows where. "Hy-Hyeeeee!" the brunette sat up straight and gripped his hair, thinking of the many times that Hiruma had brought them somewhere by either plane or ship; it always ended up in some kind of training for them. 'This must be another one of them!' Sena thought miserably as he stared out the window, face almost plastered against the glass. Hiruma's voice came from behind him,

"What the hell are you doing, fucking shrimp!" the blonde gave him a hard shove and the chibi's head collided into the window, "Quit having sudden outbursts like that!" he ordered as he pushed the brunette's head harder against the cold glass. The brunette apologized multiple times before getting bonked on the head one last time and the assault stopped. Detaching his head from the window, Sena let out a relieved sigh; sitting near the devil was far from relaxing so imagine how he felt when he had to sit next to Hiruma for more than 2 hours. Sena took a quick glance at Hiruma and the pit of his stomach knotted tightly together, he was scared of losing his life to one of the devil's guns.

---

__Monta and Sena stood on the edge of the dock and gawked at the huge ship that covered part of their view, "We're gonna WHAT?!?!" the monkey asked for the seventh time that minute, still wanting to make sure he heard them right. Suzuna placed her hands on her hips and yelled,

"WE'RE GOING ON A CRUISE FOR THREE DAYS AND TWO NIGHTS!" the other two winced and rubbed their ears. The wide receiver's face broke into a grin.

"What are we doing here then? Let's go relax to the MAX!" the monkey pulled on the brunette's arm and bolted past the two girls. Sena looked behind him and smiled,

"See you later!" Mamori nodded while Suzuna turned around, hooked arms with the older one and waved like crazy,

"Of course you'll see us later!" she yelled and then looked over to the manager, "Mamo-nee, let's go buy something to drink first!" the cheerleader exclaimed excitedly as she wheeled down the street, pulling Mamori with her. Monta turned his head back slightly to look at the person who's wrist he was holding and grinned cheekily,

"We're gunna have LOADS of fun for the next 3 days!" he proclaimed while pumping a fist into the air with his free hand. Sena nodded and returned the smile,

"Yeah!" they jogged up the platform and the brunette stopped short, suddenly realizing that something was off. He looked over to Monta and grabbed a hold of the other's shoulders, "We don't have anything else to wear other than this!" the monkey's eyes widened at that fact and he joined Sena in a little fit of panic.

"What are we gunna do?! Sena! You're fast, hurry and go get our clothes!" the brunette shook his head,

"That's crazy! I couldn't actually do that, you know! It would take me way too long and besides, I don't know where all your clothes are!" the two stood in the middle of the platform with a dumbfounded expression plastered on their faces as they tried to think of any possible ways to go and retrieve their clothes without losing much time. A bubble popped and the two chibis almost jumped out of their skin, shocked out of their skin. Hiruma stood in front of them with a frown, he was clearly unhappy about something,

"What are you two wimps doing?" he growled out lowly, eyes set on the spot in between them. Monta laughed nervously and stuttered out a small response,

"N-N-Nothing at all! Ahahaha, i-it-it's just that Sena here wanted to ask you something." He pointed a finger at Sena and smiled meekly. The brunette looked at the finger and then back to the blonde. He gulped and started out awkwardly,

"W-Well you see... Uhhm, well... It's just that..." Sena's blood ran cold when he saw that the devil was standing right in front of him accompanied by his infamous glare, "I, uhhhm, me and Monta... we... uhh, well you see-" a vein popped on Hiruma's forehead and before the quarterback could yell at him, Sena hurriedly spat out the words in fear that he would be losing his vocal cords any moment now, "Wedon'thaveanyclothestowear!" to think that the brunette could squeeze 7 words into one amazed Hiruma but it didn't change the fact that he was still pissed beyond belief and that he needed his bed right now.

"Didn't the fucking manager tell you? She went to go get your clothes for the both of you. Now get the hell out of my way before I rip your heads off!" he shoved past them and made his way down the hallway, disappearing around the corner and scoffing just before he did. Sena let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and his hands shot up to his heart,

"Thank goodness." He breathed out, "I was about to stop breathing there." The brunette confessed out loud to the monkey. Monta smiled and gave him a thumbs up sign,

"But now we have nothing to worry about! Mamori-san has our clothes and we can relax!" he ran up ahead of the other and looked back at him with a determined smile, "Race you to the dining room!" Sena smiled, knowing fully that Monta only wanted to calm his nerves by having him do what he loved: Running.

"Okay!" the brunette agreed as he dashed off and landed in front of the other in seconds despite the fact that the monkey had a head start. Monta frowned,

"Alright! I won't lose to you!" he declared as he too, quickened his pace. They laughed the whole way there and had even zoomed past Hiruma on their way to the dining room. Once they were there, they collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily and chuckling to each other. Sena had gone easy on Monta since he knew that the monkey would never be able to catch up to him at full speed. Monta rubbed his nose with his thumb,

"That was fun to the MAX!" he stood up and offered a hand to the other who gladly took it, "Let's go eat now!" Sena got up on his feet and nodded, following the other to the table where the rest of the team sat.

---

__Sena looked at the empty plates on the table, there was no way they could have eaten it all in under one hour. But it happened; he had sat down with Kurita, Komusubi, the Ha-ha brothers, Monta, and Yukimitsu and ate to their heart's content. Monta's head was on the table as he let out a small groan, "I'm so full...max..." he said gruffly while rubbing his belly, an act that only Sena and Komusubi could see since they were sitting beside him.

"That's why you shouldn't have eaten so much, Monta-kun." A female voice came from behind them and the monkey whipped his head around.

"Mamori-san!" he greeted, seemingly surprised by her presence. The manager smiled and nodded,

"I have your clothes here, Monta-kun." She held up a plastic bag filled to the top with neatly folded clothes. Monta smiled and jumped up from his seat, forgetting all about the pain in his stomach that he had just experienced mere seconds ago. Sena looked around Mamori and asked,

"Do you have my clothes too?"

"I have them!" a cheery voice cut through the small conversation and Suzuna appeared in front of him, "Here ya go, Sena." She smiled cheekily as the wings on her back started moving. The brunette looked at her for a bit and returned the smiling, forcing it onto his face awkwardly,

"Ahh, thank-you, Suzuna." He said. She winked at him and then latched onto Mamori, talking endlessly about how fast she went down the railings on the way back from his house. Sena did a quick check for the clothes he needed and found that he was missing a pair of pyjamas and a shirt. Suzuna had done quite a bad job while packing his clothes, not that he would ever tell her that. He would never be able to do anything moderately mean to her, no matter what she did. So Sena did the only thing his mind thought of at the moment: he turned his attention to the people sitting at the table and asked them,

"Does anyone have any spare pyjamas or shirts that I could wear?" he locked eyes with everyone at the table and one by one, they all had a reason not to let Sena wear any of their shirts,

"I wouldn't mind lending you my clothes, Sena-kun. But my shirts are probably too big for you."

"Mohh! Small!"

"I can lend you one of my shirts." Juumonji offered as he made a move to get out of his seat only to be stopped by the other two Ha-ha brothers.

"Huuh?"

"Huuuuuh?!" the two looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"Why the hell would you let him borrow your shirt?!" they asked in unison, fists raised and ready to strike the latter in case his answer wasn't reasonable enough for them. Juumonji shrugged,

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked back, unaware of the fists and glares he was receiving from his so called 'brothers'. That was when all hell broke loose. The three slammed the table and stood up at the same time, neither one breaking eye contact with the other. A fist landed across someone's cheek and was rewarded by another one. Kurita and Komusubi rushed over to calm them down while Sena looked over to the last person at the table. Yukimitsu grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry, Sena. I only packed enough shirts and pyjamas for me." Great, now he would be left pyjama-less and shirtless for the next day or so. Kurita smiled sweetly and suggested,

"Maybe you should ask Hiruma or Musashi for a shirt or pyjamas, I'm sure they'll give you something to wear." Sena could only nod and look at his glass of water, wondering how many beatings he would get if he actually had the nerve to ask the devil for a shirt. Multiple sceneries played in his mind and Sena found himself shivering just from the thought of it. He suddenly didn't feel so well anymore. But then again, the thought of wearing one of Hiruma's shirts was kind of... intriguing to say the least.

"Woah, are you okay, Sena? You look a little pink." Monta asked, concerned for his friend. Sena shook his head and smiled cheekily,

"I-I'm fine. B-But I think I'm gonna go ask Musashi-san for a shirt now." He quietly slipped out of his seat and ran into the halls, forgetting to ask someone for his room number.

---

__It was all Suzuna's fault that he had gotten himself into this. If she had remembered to pack another shirt and pyjamas then he wouldn't be wandering the halls, looking like a lost puppy, and searching for either the quarterback or the kicker of the team, which ever one appeared first. He took another close look down the hall and saw all the way at the end of it stood both of them, now he could just ask them and whoever answered him first would give him what he needed. "Musashi-san! Hiruma-san!" he yelled from the opposite side and made a quick run towards them once they had stopped and turned their attention to the petit boy. His bag bumped against the side of his leg and made a soft rhythmic sound as he came to a halt in front of them,

"Hey, Sena." Musashi greeted him casually, looking over to Hiruma as if he expected some kind of greeting from the other. The blonde only scoffed and looked away. Sena breathed in and looked at them, embarrassed,

"Do you have any spare shirts or pyjamas that I could wear?" the brunette asked timidly, pushing his index fingers together and focusing his gaze on the red carpet. A long silence settled over them and Sena found his face feeling hotter with each passing second. Finally, though, Musashi spoke up,

"I don't have any, but I'm pretty sure Hiruma has some." He moved his head in the devil's direction and said to him, "Hiruma, get Sena some clothes." The blonde glared accusingly at the kicker and sneered,

"I don't need to do what you say, you old geezer." But he motioned for Sena to follow him nonetheless. The brunette followed him down multiple halls and they finally stopped in front of a door with the number '666' printed on it in gold letters. Hiruma pulled out a key and opened the door, "Get inside." He ordered, stepping in after the running back. Sena felt a cold shiver run down his back and looked around to see if the heater was on or not. A soft growl came from in front of him and the brunette looked down to see a bundle of fur glowering at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Sena let out an unmanly shriek and backed up until he collided into the devil's chest and then let out another high-pitched scream while turning around to bow multiple times,

"Hyee!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Sena apologized over and over again. Hiruma didn't seem to notice, though. He only looked at the spot just behind the brunette and smiled devilishly a few seconds after.

"So you're the little secret admirer of mine, huh?" Hiruma said lowly, his eyes still glued to the carpeted floor.

"Huh?" Sena was utterly confused. Hiruma pointed towards something and Sena turned around, only to find the brown animal glaring at him intensely and seemingly getting ready to jump him. His eye twitched and a chill ran down his spine. This feeling wasn't good. Sena suddenly felt a pair of hands grab hold of his waist, and hoist him up. The brunette's stomach made contact with Hiruma's shoulder and he let out a small screech before making contact with something.

---

__Hiruma roughly threw Sena onto the bed as he too, got onto it and trapped the brunette in between his legs, "Feel like telling me anything yet?" the blonde asked, lifting the latter's chin so that he saw those beautiful hazel eyes. Sena blushed at their proximity turned his head to the side, closing his eyes in the process. Hiruma smirked, his body was hovering over the latter's while he tried to pry something out of Sena's mouth,

"I-I..." he began out but stopped. Where was he supposed to start? The brunette's eyes fluttered open gently as he focused his gaze on the tips of his fingers, avoiding Hiruma's stare. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears and nearly missed the cackle that erupted from the blonde above him and the next few things he said,

"You what? Like me?" Hiruma teased as he held the latter's chin in between his thumb and his forefinger. He forced Sena to look at him,

"Ah, n-no, I-I..." the brunette stuttered out but before he could say anything else, a pair of lips met with his and Sena found himself staring at the Hiruma's closed eyes. He immediately broke away from the blonde and gasped out, "What are you doing?!" his question seemed to be ignored for Hiruma did nothing but stare at him. But it seemed a bit different this time though; those eyes had a certain determination to them and an unfamiliar glint too. Not that Sena minded; those were still the eyes that he had fallen for after all. Their breaths mingled together for a fleeting moment before Hiruma leaned in to capture the other's soft lips again, closing his eyes in the process just like last time. The brunette had no idea what to do next.

__It seems that kisses can make you drowsy, for the running back felt this odd temptation to close his eyes and kiss him back too. The blonde pulled away much too quickly for Sena's liking while he rested his forehead against the other's. The brunette could only let out a long breath before quietly slurring out, "I-I-I." But he stopped short. The blonde had completely cut him off with another kiss. Once they pulled away, Hiruma smirked at him,

"I know, damn shrimp." His leaned in to kiss him again and the brunette felt his mind go haywire. Hiruma's tongue pushed past Sena's lips and the brunette let out a soft moan. The blonde cupped the other's cheek, stroking the skin softly while deepening the kiss. Sena wrapped his arms around Hiruma's neck and ran a hand threw the blonde's silky locks.

__The urges that he had suppressed inside of him were beginning to overflow with that odd temptation of letting Hiruma dominate him. Sena's mind turned hazy as he felt the other's tongue roamed deeper into his mouth and a battle of dominance started, the brunette giving in almost instantly. The heat and friction of their kiss was exactly what he needed to break the tension that had been building up between him and the quarterback for so long. It made his hands itch for something more than the silky blonde hair, it made his lips crave something other than just the latter's mouth, and it made him want Hiruma. It made Sena want to please the other in any way he could. Hiruma broke the kiss and rested his forehead against the brunette's, his hands making their way to the hem of his shirt,

"Hiruma-san..." another kiss silenced him. The blonde broke apart just enough to peel the shirt off of Sena's now half-naked body. "H-Hold on...!" The other pleaded; suddenly snapping out of his trance, "W-We shouldn't...." but the blonde ignored him. He kissed Sena's lips and then trailed down to his chin, licking the spot just under it. Sena shuddered at the suggestive action before the other's tongue suddenly invaded his hot cavern. Their make-out session was at its peak when they broke apart again, their breaths mingling together and eyes not leaving each other. Though he would never voice it at a time like this but, Sena liked it, really. He liked how serious Hiruma was even though they weren't doing anything related to football. The blonde's mouth curved upward into a devious smile,

"Now that you're in the mood, let's move on from the foreplay." The devil cackled and Sena regretted thinking that Hiruma was ever serious. But before Sena could have his say, the blonde leaned down to lick his neck and he let out a low, soft moan. His mind was clouded again; what was he supposed to do? Hiruma's hands made their way to his pants and just before he could get to his little treasure, Sena stopped him.

"Le-let's stop here." He tried to reason although his pants grew tighter with each passing second, "I-I'm getting kind of hungry. Let's go and eat." Sena suggested weakly. Hiruma smirked devilishly,

"Heh, well it just so happens that I'm hungry too." He said while looking the other over again. The little shrimp was looking down in order to avoid his stare; his cheeks were a lot redder now and his breathing was getting heavier and heavier. What an innocent reaction. Hiruma kissed Sena's collarbone and smiled a little; he was going to have one hell of a night.

---

__It was 11:53pm and all Sena could think about was a warm bath. They had been at it since Hiruma found out and his thighs were getting stickier than he thought they would and he was getting cold. Hiruma had gone to take a shower 10 minutes ago and the brunette was mourning over the loss of heat thus leading him to curl up into a ball and cover himself with the thick blanket. The door clicked open and Sena could hear the blonde shuffling around in his suitcase for something. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before he heard Hiruma cuss loudly and he suddenly had a bad feeling about what was going to happen after this. And true to his word, the quarterback had somehow made his way onto the bed and flopped down beside Sena in a split second, "What the fuck is this, shrimp?!" he asked angrily, towering over the lithe body and waving a piece of chocolate in front of his face. Sena laughed nervously,

"U-Uhm, well, it's chocolate." He replied, trying to end their conversation as quickly as possible so he could go take the bath that he longed for. But Hiruma wouldn't budge,

"Why the hell is it so tasteless?" another question was pointed at Sena and the brunette found himself laughing weakly again, he really didn't want to answer that. He could hear Hiruma's cackle and immediately felt that sinking feeling grow in the pit of his stomach, "You're not going anywhere until you answer my question, fucking shorty." The blonde threatened. Sena sighed and secretly wondered if Hiruma was actually a mind-reading devil but forced out an answer nonetheless,

"Well, uhhhm, you see... you're always chewing sugar-free gum so I thought that you didn't like sweets...?" he paused for a second to turn his head around and looked at his long-time crush, "Does it taste really bad? I put sugar in it though, just not as much as I was supposed to..." Sena trailed off at the last moment, suddenly losing his confidence. Hiruma bent down to lick his neck, his hand loosening on the chocolate and gripping the brunette's waist,

"As long as you make up for it." He whispered against Sena's skin, snickering when the other let out a few strangled responses before deciding that it was useless to talk. Hiruma looked at the clock again and it read 11:57. They had wasted 4 minutes. He got up and walked over to his suitcase, rummaging around for who knows what again. Sena didn't really want to know, he just wanted his bath. Too bad his legs didn't feel like moving and his ass felt like it was breaking in half.

__Sena glanced tiredly at the clock for the 3rd time that night; it read 11:59pm. He sighed as quietly as he could, it was almost the 15th of February and he hadn't gotten the chance to shower yet. But what really made his heart sink was the fact that Sena heard Hiruma say anything to him. To think that the blonde would actually do something romantic though, he just wasn't the sweet, lovey-dovey sort of guy. The brunette softly laughed at his own stupidity and false hope; of course Hiruma wouldn't do anything of the like. Sena felt the bed dip a bit and gasped when he felt a pair of strong arms pulled him into a hug while his blanket was still wrapped tightly around him. The brunette could smell Hiruma's natural scent along with the soap scent from the shower he just had. Hiruma's breathing was inaudible but the latter could feel it. The next few seconds were almost like an illusion to Sena for the quarterback uttered out the words that he had been waiting to hear since he woke up,

"Happy Valentine's Day." And the clock struck 12.

---

__Sena went to sleep with a warm feeling in heart and woke up to complete hell, courtesy of his sister figure who had decided to walk in on them claiming that she couldn't find him anywhere. That could also explain the high-pitched screams and the gunshots sounding around the room. But what he didn't understand was why it was so dark even when he opened his eyes. Sena stifled a yawn as he tried to stretch his arms out like he usually did, but suddenly realized that he couldn't. His arms were pressed against his chest in an uncomfortable sort of way and his face was plastered against something soft, yet hard. The gunshots were getting louder and his right ear was beginning to ache a bit. Then, a vaguely familiar laugh sounded next to him and Sena realized what was happening: Mamori and Hiruma were declaring war against each other and he was in the middle of it. "Kekeke, so the fucking chibi finally came around, huh?" the gunshots stopped and everything seemed to pile up on him,

"Let go of Sena you pervert! How could you do this to him?!" Sena could hear his sister figure's sharp voice from behind him and groaned quietly. He had just noticed that he had been sleeping in Hiruma's arms all through the night, which meant that he had his face buried in the crook of the quarterback's neck and his arms pressed in between their chests. Hiruma laughed again,

"I didn't do anything to him, manajerk." He stated and Sena could practically _hear_ the smugness in his voice. He made a move to get up but a strange, tingly feeling that shot up his rear end stopped him from doing so, how unpleasant. The other two completely ignored him while they fought on and on about how Sena could have lost his virginity sleeping with the devil and how he already _did_ lose it. "Mmmm..." Sena said quietly once they had both stopped arguing for a split second to take a breath. He heard Mamori gasp loudly and her hands roughly pulled him out of the comfortable position that he was in mere moments ago,

"Sena! Are you okay?!" Her hands wandered around his buck-naked body and she screamed when she found a few spots that were reddish purple on his all over his neck and chest, "I knew I should have went looking for you when you disappeared like that! Oh, why did I listen to Suzuna-chan..." she rambled on and on and on about it but Sena's thoughts drowned her out. He didn't want to be sitting up like this while his sister figure looked all over his body for hickeys; he wanted to be lying down with Hiruma in the position he was in earlier. "...And now that I think about it, she was always talking about you too. Why hadn't I noticed it sooner..." Oh that's right, Suzuna knew about Sena's crush on Hiruma even before Sena himself knew found out about it. No wonder she always giggled when she caught him staring at the quarterback with a flustered face.

__Mamori rambled on again and Sena found the chance to flop back down onto the soft mattress and into the comfort of the blonde quarterback's arms. Hiruma had gotten a good look at Sena's golden legs and just last night the blonde had promised to have a check up on his legs again... once his butt had recovered. He liked it this way, really. And he wouldn't want it any other way. It was all thanks to Hiruma that he was able to find a love for something and for someone too of course. But in football, he was a running back and Hiruma was a quarterback. He wouldn't want it any other way except for in real life. Because when it comes to Hiruma, Sena wanted to be a receiver too.

* * *

LMFAO, who here thinks the last line was corny/cheesy? I had no idea why I put that, it's so lame Q_Q hahah, but mehh, please Review..? 3


End file.
